You and I
by Denbe Ayasaki
Summary: Diam Dulu, Aku Cinta Kamu.


**You and I**

**_ i_**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, RANDOM, dan banyak kesalahan. **

**Read and Review Please ^^**

**Naruto POV**

Hmm.. minggu ini cukup melelahkan. Tapi paling tidak malam ini aku akan pergi ke Suna untuk menemui Tou-san dan sekalian untuk berlibur. Lumayan-lah _weekend_.

Ah, _weekend _ya? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya?

Daripada bosan menunggu lebih baik aku menulis saja ah di note _handphone_.

**Diam**

Ke kanan ke kiri, ke depan ke belakang.

Lewat begitu saja tanpa ada teguran sapa seperti biasa.

Tak ada lagi 'cengiran'mu setiap kali bertemu.

Meski ada tapi seperti tak ada.

Menghindar? Mungkin. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Ya, benar, memang semua berawal dari 'perasaanku saja'.

Karena satu kesalahan semua menjadi berubah. Aku sering merutuki apa yang aku perbuat waktu itu. Mereka bilang polos, jujur, manis, tapi menurutku adalah sangat bodoh.

Kalau bisa diulang kembali aku ingin tetap seperti dulu. Semua kusimpan sendiri tanpa ada orang yang tahu.

**Dulu,**

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali aku melihat sosokmu dari belakang. Tak begitu jelas memang, namun suaramu yang lantang begitu keras membuatku takjub. Sama seperti saat engkau menjadi imam ketika beribadah. Mudah sekali ditebak kalau itu dirimu dengan suara khasmu.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali kita berkomunikasi. Pertukaran informasi secara massal ini juga terjadi antara engkau dan aku. Entah siapa yang memulai pertama kali, namun di setiap kesempatan engkaulah yang pertama menyapaku. Tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku senang.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali engkau memanggilku dengan sebutan khusus yang kau buat. Aku yang tidak mau kalah justru memanggilmu dengan sebutan khusus lainnya. Hingga akhirnya sebutan ini hanya kita yang punya, dan menurutku spesial.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihatmu. Engkau yang tersenyum kearahku ataupun pada semua orang, manis. Engkau yang tersenyum membuatku ingin memandang lagi dan lagi.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali kita saling bertukar cerita hingga larut malam. Membicarakan banyak hal. Aku rindu.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali kita berada dalam satu tempat yang ramai. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan yang lain, aku melihatmu diam-diam. Perlahan aku berpindah tempat mendekatimu. Walaupun ternyata kau sedang asyik dengan kegiatanmu.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali kita berdampingan dalam suatu sesi foto. Apa kau tahu? Aku sengaja. Sengaja menunggumu memilih posisi dan kemudian aku memilih posisi disampingmu.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat pertama kali kau menghampiriku yang sedang menangis. Kau terlihat kebingungan, menurutku. Aku berharap bahwa engkau khawatir. Ya semoga itu benar.

Tapi semua itu dulu. Aku tak tahu apakah kita bisa kembali ke masa itu, lagi.

**Aku**

Aku. Bukan, perasaanku.

Dia yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihatmu.

Dalam keramaian selalu tertangkap olehku bahwa ada engkau disitu.

Aku selalu memuji dirimu walau tak secara langsung ku sampaikan.

Aku selalu melihat dan memperhatikanmu meskipun aku tak tahu apakah engkau juga begitu terhadapku.

Aku senang ketika kau memanggilku dengan caramu.

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat kau sedang dekat dengan yang lain.

Aku sering berandai-andai, apakah kita bisa lebih dekat lagi?

Aku pernah berharap kita akan seperti Galih dan Ratna.

Namun sekali lagi aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Dan kini aku semakin jauh darimu karena kesalahanku sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh dan dalam diam.

**Cinta**

Apa itu cinta?

Aku tak tahu.

Apa kau tahu?

Kalau iya, jelaskan padaku.

Karena disini aku kebingunan terhadap apa yang aku rasakan.

Sukakah? Kagumkah? Atau cinta?

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan kalau dibilang cinta.

Aku tak mengerti.

Diumurku yang sekarang, semua orang justru sudah mengerti dan menemukan.

Namun tidak bagiku.

Belum ada yang bisa mengajariku.

Dan aku harap itu kamu.

**Kamu**

Kamu yang memulai menyapaku.

Kamu yang memulai obrolan baru di setiap kesempatan.

Kamu yang bercerita dan aku mendengarkan.

Kamu yang memanggilku dengan sebutan spesial itu. Entah bagimu spesial atau tidak.

Kamu yang kata mereka mulai dekat dengan seseorang.

Tapi kamu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan tawa.

Apa artinya?

Kamu yang lambat laun semakin akrab dengannya, dan mereka mendukung.

Aku? Hanya bisa diam.

Kamu yang tersenyum kearahku saat kita bertemu. Dengan senang hati akan kubalas.

Kamu yang begitu baik padaku, apa artinya?

Temankah? Saudarakah?

Aku percaya kau tak mungkin menganggap lebih.

Kamu yang dulu berkata bahwa semua akan tetap sama setelah pengakuan bodohku.

Namun sekarang kamu seperti menjaga jarak dariku.

Ya, aku yang salah telah memulai pengakuan itu dan memulai untuk tidak berbicara padamu.

Semua itu karena kamu, aku malu.

Kamu yang seperti menghindariku dan lebih asyik berbincang dengan yang lain.

Kau tahu? Aku ada disitu, masih tetap melihatmu.

"Nee-san ayo! Waktunya kita masuk, nanti ketinggalan pesawat lho!"

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar, Kyu!"

Duh karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri. _Well, _bukan, asyik dengan perasaanku terhadapmu.

**Bagaimana nih enaknya? Lanjut? Atau tidak?**

**Read and Review Minna! **

**Sudah lama tidak menulis disini**

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
